


the art of heated sparring

by queenphasma



Series: asteve oneshots xx [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Rough Sex, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenphasma/pseuds/queenphasma
Summary: Maeve Adamine and Atlas Callisto have been enemies as long as they can remember. Their rivalry has lasted ever since they were children, and has continued to grow. Now they're in college, and in the same martial arts course as well. Is it coincidence that they end up locked in the sparring room together?
Series: asteve oneshots xx [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104932
Kudos: 1





	the art of heated sparring

his cocky smile was stuck in my brain from the moment i saw him. i didn't expect him to be in the same college as me, much less be in the same class. i swore once i graduated highschool that i would never see his stupidly handsome face again. but i guess i was wrong. we've hated each other ever since we were little, and i feel that hatred has only grown stronger. i've been a stubborn bitch, but he's also an arrogant asshole too stubborn to admit he could possibly do anything wrong. god, i hate him.

it was about five o'clock in the evening, and the sunset filtered through the windows of the sparring room. the room wasn't too big, with a set of boxing gloves on shelves lining the walls and a few punching bags. a large black ring was in the middle, and it was there for boxing matches and other things of the sort. martial arts was one of my favorite things, and it seems it was his as well.

atlas, with his stupid smile and his stupid black hair and his stupid forest green eyes that practically took my breath away whenever they met with mine. i knew that he was handsome, although i'd never admit it out loud. it wasn't just his face that was attractive either. toned muscles and broad shoulders quite literally made him a walking sexual appeal for everyone, like a double opportunity sexual harasser (maid sama fans yk yk). i wasn't too bad myself, with oddly white hair that flowed down to my lower back, and piercing blue eyes. although i think i look better than him, he'd never stop laughing at me if i said that.

i didn't realize how hard i was hitting the punching bag until the sand filling started pouring onto the floor. that was my third punching bag this week, hopefully no one ever found out it was me. the owner would probably think it was atlas, he was here all the time, as much as i was. my breath came out in shallow pants, while a few beads of sweat rolled down my face. the black sports bra i was wearing felt uncomfortable, and i couldn't wait to go back to my dorm to change. plus, i wouldn't put it past the creeps at my school to try to gang up on me or something. i mean, i was wearing a sports bra and a pair of baggy shorts, so it wasn't the most modest thing ever. 

i sighed, taking off the white wraps that surrounded most of my hand, except for my fingers. as i threw them away, i noticed my knuckles were raw and red. ugh, how annoying. nevertheless, i walked over to the bathroom area, and entered the women's restroom. i was the only one here, as the sparring area closed at five thirty pm. i'd have to leave pretty soon. turning on the faucet, cool water ran into him cupped hands as i splashed it all over my face. more deodorant was put on and i grabbed my bag. i decided to shower once i got back to the dorms, as these showers probably had about six different kinds of STDS and ten undiscovered species of insects inside them. gross.

as i stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards the door, i noticed something. the door was locked from the outside, with the lock between the door handles. the windows were also locked, so there was no chance of getting out. just my luck. sighing to myself, i turned around. there was a noise coming from the men's bathroom. my eyes narrowed, and my fists raised in front of me. i was prepared to fight if i had to. the noise stopped, and the door to the bathroom opened.

and there he stood. atlas, in all his stupidly handsome glory. i mean, he was only wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a white shirt, but oh my god i think i just had an eye-gasm. his hair was dripping wet, and he blinked at me. the heat in my cheeks flared, and i scowled at him.

"what are you doing here?"

"none of your damn business, snowflake."

my scowl grew even wider, and i dropped my bag.

"you're an arrogant little prick, you know that right? go away!"

he eyed the locked door behind me, and did the same with the windows. raising an eyebrow, he spoke again. "and how would you expect me to do that? we're locked in here together, you know."

i was so fed up with his arrogant behavior. he always thought he was better than me, and he made it his whole life's goal to make my life as miserable as possible. i hated him so much, i wanted to punch his stupidly handsome face. then an idea came to mind.

"fight me. whoever wins gets to make fun of the other person for the rest of their time here."

a smirk crossed his features. "you sure, snowflake? i didn't know you were into degrading."

my cheeks heated up even more, even though i tried to fight it. i walked over to the ring, my eyes narrowed at him. he followed suit, and soon enough our fight had begun.

i was training for this practically my whole life! he couldn't beat me, right? his fist whizzed past my head, and i smirked. while his arm was still extended, i grabbed it and pulled it down to the ground, thus flipping him on his back. he groaned in pain, and i grinned triumphantly.

"i win. you really suck at sparring, don't you?"

see, now i wish i had never taken my guard off of him. his fingers closed around my ankle, pulling me down with him. i yelped, but before i could do anything he pinned my wrists by my head, and straddled my hips. my chest heaved in anger, and i was so frustrated. his eyes seemed to glow with satisfaction, and... something else.

"no, i think i won snowflake. what should i do with you now? i have you all to myself.... i know you've been watching me."

"huh? get over yourself, i don't watch you.."

at this point i could feel his hot breath on my neck. i knew he was smirking, and i scowled. "i hate you, go die."

of course i didn't mean that, but i wasn't going to admit it. he didn't say anything, yet traced his fingers down my hips, stopping at my navel point. 

"ditto. i hate you so much, you know, but for some reason i want to fuck you until your tight little cunt won't want anything but my cock."

i was dumbstruck. i didn't even know it was remotely possible for him to say something like that to me without gagging and cracking up. a sudden wetness started to dampen my panties, and i realized it was my own arousal.

"get off of me! go away." i scowled. since he was quite distracted, i crawled out from under him and moved to the other side of the ring. his gaze trailed from my eyes, to my chest, and then to my shorts. i noticed he could see my panties from here, and it was not hard at all to tell i was aroused. he found this amusing, and made his way over to me. my wrists were pinned above my head with one of his hands, while the second tugged on the waistband of my shorts, pulling them down to reveal my white panties. 

my cheeks heated, and i looked away from him. his now free hand came to completely rip my bra in half, how he did that i don't know. my chest was completely exposed to the cold air. without a second thought, he attached his lips to my left nipple, suckling it like a baby would. i moaned loudly. i had never done this with anyone, and i wasn't exactly planning on doing this with atlas of all people. heat built up in my chest, and my panties were becoming even more wet. i looked down, past his head and straight down at his crotch. 

oh my god.

he was huge. about eleven inches i guessed, but how in the damn world did he fit that in his pants? 

i was torn from my thoughts when he started to fondle my right breast. my legs surrounded his waist and pulled him closer to me. after a while he pulled away. i didn't realize he actually scattered hickeys across my entire chest and collarbone. without saying a word, he began to kiss down my stomach. butterflies erupted within me while it felt like he trailed literal fire with each of his kisses. i craved more, and i wanted more.

"jeez princess, i didn't know people like you could actually be attractive. are you wet already? what a little slut.."

my cheeks flushed, this time in anger and i scowled. i suddenly remembered why i hated him so much. gathering some of my strength, i pushed on his shoulders and tackled him, so i was straddling him instead. he seemed pretty surprised, then scowled. i don't know what came over me, but suddenly i leaned down and roughly shoved my lips against his. it was horribly erotic, and i could quite literally feel his boner press on my inner thigh.

he kissed me back with the same passion, and maybe even more. my panties were pulled down and he didn’t even spare the thought of foreplay. i didn’t mind, my thoughts were clouded by lust completely.

his boxers and pants were pulled off as well, and i stared at him while he pressed the tip of his cock against my entrance.

“atlas please! just fuck me already!”

“such a damn slut. but then again, i guess you’ve been a good girl.” and then he pushed his cock inside me. the feeling was wonderful, and i loved every second of it. my eyes rolled back and i moaned loudly.

and then he began to thrust. fast paced strokes that left me wanting more. he grunted in pleasure while my head threw back. i could tell i was already getting close. my pussy began to tighten around his cock, and he groaned again.

“you gonna cum soon?”

i nodded. i was in so much pleasure i couldn’t even speak, all i could do was moan. his thrusts became faster while one of his hands reached up to play with my right nipple.

i screamed. wet squelching noises were all i could hear, and i felt a liquid dripping down onto my thighs. he groaned, pulling himself out of me.

“that was incredible…”

“yep. i’m glad i got stuck in here with you.” i smiled, reaching out to fluff his hair. having sex was really tiring, so i yawned. he seemed to noticed my fatigue, and lied down next to me.

“goodnight princess.”

“night, stupid.”

t h e e n d

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall! i hope you enjoyed my oneshot, btw these are two of my favorite ocs atlas and maeve!! i'll be writing more about them, so stay tuned lol. also if yall have requests or sumn make sure 2 comment them or dm me about them!! duces xx


End file.
